Aesthetics have always played an important role in home design and landscaping. Indeed, most homeowners take pride in the appearance of their yards and landscaping, often devoting many hours each weekend to ensuring that their lawn and garden look attractive and uncluttered.
Unfortunately, the necessities of day-to-day living often result in the use and installation of unsightly equipment. For example, the use of a garden hose and sprinkler to water the lawn and garden, the use of a fence to contain a pet, the running of cables and wires for lighting, cable TV, internet services, etc. all are visibly unappealing to many homeowners. The solution of choice for many homeowners is to run such cables, wires, pet containment systems, sprinkler systems, etc., underground so as to be hidden from view while still allowing the homeowner to reap the benefits provided thereby.
To run each of these varied systems underground, trenchers are used to dig a small trench in the yard into which is laid the cable, wire, pipe, etc., for the particular system being installed. The soil removed from the trench is then put back in over the wire, cable, pipe, etc. In this way, each of these systems, wires, cable, etc., are hidden from view.
Unfortunately, this solution to the aesthetic problem has resulted in an underground maze of wires, cable, pipes, etc., for which no coordinated mapping is typically provided. Further, utility marking services such as JULIE do not provide marking of such consumer-installed underground cables, wires, pipes, etc., instead only marking the main utilities of gas, electric, water, etc. As a result, the attempted installation of subsequent underground systems using a trencher often results in damage or breakage of the underground lines, cables, wires, pipes, etc., of previously installed underground systems. This not only results in frustration of the homeowner as the affected system may no longer be used until it is repaired, but also additional expense for the installers of the subsequent underground systems who have caused the damage and now must bear the expense of repair. Additionally, the type of damage resulting from the use of current methods for underground cable laying often results in multiple breaks in the underground system. That is, oftentimes the underground line, cable, wire, pipe, etc., is snagged by these trenching apparatus and pulled along until a failure occurs in the affected system. Such failures may be at locations other than the point at which the system was snagged by the trencher, often requiring a large portion of the damaged underground system to be dug up to effectuate the repair at the locations of the break.
A further disadvantage with current methods for laying underground cable, wire, flexible tubing, etc., is that the current methods leave a visible scar in the yard. This scar typically requires the planting of additional grass or other ground cover seed, which further increases the expense, detracts from the aesthetics which it was meant to protect, and requires additional lawn care to properly water the newly planted seed to ensure germination and full growth to fully hide the trenched scar.
There exists, therefore, a need in the art for a new and improved underground cable, wire, line, tubing, etc., laying apparatus and method that substantially reduces or eliminates the risk of breaking other underground systems, and which does not leave a visible scar in the yard that requires additional care and expense to correct.